Little Bird
by xxBeautifullyBroken1010xx
Summary: Victoria Johnson wishes she could just jump into the TV Show "The Vampire Diaries" and save Kol Mikaelson from his ultimate doom. Well, You know what they say: Be careful what you wish for, it might just come true. Kol/OC
1. Wish Granted

**Well, I finally decided to Upload this story. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Victoria Johnson watched in horror as the man on her TV screen burst into flames. "Jeremy! How could you!"

And to think, she actually cried when the younger Gilbert sibling died. However, the more she watched "A View To Kill" the more she hated Jeremy and Elena Gilbert for killing Kol Mikaelson. He was her favorite character from her favorite show "The Vampire Diaries" and now he was dead.

If she was in the show "The Vampire Diaries" she would do everything in her power to stop Kol from walking into the Gilbert house. If only there was a way she could warn him. To tell him the outcome before he walked into that death trap.

Where was a genie when you needed one?

Suddenly, Victoria's TV flickered between the DVD she was watching and a black and white fuzzy screen. At first, Victoria thought she was seeing things, but then the TV did it again and then another time, until it was flickering back and forth again and again from the fuzzy screen to the DVD.

She sighed and got up to inspect. She hit the top a few times, hoping something would happen, but nothing did. It kept flickering. She looked around the TV wondering if one of the cords or something came loose, but nothing.

"Cheap ass TV." She slammed her fist on the top and it started working again. "And they say violence never solved anything. HA!"

That's when Victoria noticed something strange. There was a large black circle coming out from beneath her feet. At first she mistook it for her own shadow or a smudge on the floor, but then it started spreading like some kind of disease.

It was moving! By itself!

She was too frightened to scream and could only manage to take a few steps back, trying to get away from the strange black marking on her floor. But it was quick to spread throughout her room, making her stand on it.

At this point, the whole floor of her room was covered with the mysterious black ink. The ground felt as though it couldn't support her anymore and she fell into the black abyss. The world around her disappearing as the black void swallowed her up.

As Victoria fell down the black abyss she soon realized that it's like she's wasn't falling at all. Almost like she was floating gently down to her unknown destination. Her hair and clothes floated upward as if a fan was below her blowing them in an upward direction.

As she continued to fall, Victoria took in her surroundings. A mixture of blue and black light covered the abyss as millions of small white orbs of light floated all around her. It looked like they were stars shining and she was falling into the night sky.

When she looked up, she could see a small hole shinning with a white light. It was her room, where she came from. It was so far away now, she knew she couldn't go back.

So, she let the abyss take her to wherever it was taking her. As she got closer to her destination, the blue light that mixed with the black started to disappear. The white orbs of light did as well. They conintued to float upward without her as she and the black cointued to fall.

Now it was pitch black, yet she could still see somehow. Victoria looked down and saw a ring of pink light beneath her. It was on the floor. She had reached the bottom.

She tried to land, but the abyss kept her floating, slowly lowering her to the ground. She flailed her arms and legs about, trying to get closer to the ground. Her legs slipped from under her and she came to sit on the ground on all fours.

Victoria tried to catch her breath, trying to calm herself down. Now everything seemed back to normal.

Had she imagined it?

Looking around she noticed she was on a tiled floor. Her room was carpeted, not tiled. She looked up and noticed she was no longer in her room, but in a oddly familiar looking class room.

_What the hell?_

For a moment, she wondered whether a spark on the TV had knocked her out and that she was dreaming, but somehow, she knew that wasn't true.

Exiting the classroom, Victoria ventured out into the hall. She was in a school. High school or middle school, she wasn't sure. Her money was on a High School. She rounded a few corners, looking for an exit, but found none.

She continued walking the halls, looking for the exit when she heard someone talking.

"Dad, there's a dance tonight." There was a momentary pause. "Are you serious!"

_That voice...I know it..._

Victoria peeked around the corner. Her jaw dropped upon seeing who it was. It was Bonnie Bennett. Or she meant, Kat Graham. She was talking on the phone with someone and it was eerily familiar.

"No, dad, it's mine! And I've been doing fine without you getting involved!" Bonnie/Kat argued.

That was a scene straight from "A View To Kill" were they reshooting or something.

Bonnie/Kat gave an irritated look as she hung up the phone. She was just about to leave when a blur speed by and slammed her body into the lockers.

_Oh. My. God. _

Victoria watched in horror and fascination as Kol Mikaelson pinned Bonnie Bennett to the locker by the throat.

The_ Kol Mikaelson and Bonnie Bennett. It was them! It was _really_ them_!

"No one can get to the cure, if you're too dead to find it." Kol's beautiful British accent rang throughout the halls.

Now Victoria was on the edge of her seat, metaphorically speaking, watching as the two battled it out. Kol was just about to bite Bonnie when her eyes widened and suddenly Kol groaned out in pain. His arm twisted in an unusual way and he kneeled onto the ground in pain.

Victoria conitued to watch as Bonnie stared at Kol, causing him pain. Suddenly, the balloons started to pop and the lockers blew open. A few flung open across from Victoria causing her to jump. Though, she continued to watch.

Bonnie seemed to realize the mayhem happening around her and she fled. She didn't notice Victoria who had just witnessed the whole scene.

When Bonnie was finally gone, Kol sighed in relief and leaned over. His right arm supported his weight as he took a breather on the ground.

Cautiously and quietly, Victoria stepped out from behind the corner. She stood in the middle of hallways, looking at the Orginal Vampire who rested on the floor.

"Kol." She whispered so quietly it was impossible for any human to hear it.

But Kol wasn't human. He turned his head in her direction. Victoria gasped and stood frozen in fear.

She had been spotted.


	2. Tempting Fate

Kol speed toward Victoria and pinned her against a wall before she could even move. His hand held her throat, but it wasn't tight enough to cut off her air supply. Just tight enough to make sure she couldn't go anywhere.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He demanded an answer.

Victoria couldn't speak. She was still frozen in fear and awe.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" His voice boomed.

"...I-I'm Victoria Johnson and...I...um..." She started.

"How do you know my name?" He snapped at her.

"I...I..."

She wondered whether if it was a good idea or not to tell him the truth. Yea, that would go over smoothly. "Hey, Kol, my name is Victoria and I'm from a different world where your life is a TV show called 'The Vampire Diaries'."

_Yea, that'd go over well._ She thought sarcastically.

"I know who you are because I saw your death." She said quickly.

"Saw my death?" He questioned. "Are you a witch or something?"

"No, no." Victoria shook her head.

"If you're not a witch then explain how you saw my death." Kol demanded.

"I saw it...in a dream." She told him.

Kol raised an eye brow at her. "Are you psychic or something?"

"Not exactly. I just saw your death. It's hard to explain." She told him truthfully.

Kol wasn't convinced. So, she was either crazy, psychic, or a liar. Most likely a liar. It was just ridiculous. Him? Dying? Impossible. He would put an end to this little game of hers right now.

"Are you telling the truth?" His pupils dilated, indicating compulsion.

Victoria tried to tear her gaze away from his, if he found out she was lying he'd kill her, but it was too late. She couldn't look away. Even though she couldn't look away, she realized something.

_He can't compel me._

She wasn't sure why, she guessed it was because she didn't belong to this world. Whatever the reason, she was just glad it didn't work on her. Though now, she would have to pretend that it did work in order to keep her secret.

"Yes." She said robotically, pretending the compulsion worked.

Kol smirked at her. "Well, isn't this interesting. I believe you'll be coming with me."

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

Kol took Victoria to one of his houses not too far from where they were. They didn't speak much, she was far too shy to uphold a conversation with the vampire she had been crushing on for so long. Though, he had some questions he'd like some answers to.

"When you saw my death, what did you see?" Kol turned to Victoria, he was on the couch as she sat on one of the arm chairs.

"Well, you were in some house, after this girl named Elena pretended to call a truce with you. Something about not finding some guy named silias and to stop searching for a cure." Victoria tried to be vague so he wouldn't catch her in her lie.

"Then this boy stabbed you with a stake. Then you burst into flames and died." She finished.

"Hm...So, she's going to pretend to declare a truce." Kol said to himself, then turned back to her. "Anything else?"

Victoria stared at him for a moment. She was surprised he believed her. Wasn't he suppose to be suspicious? He was so sure that his compulsion worked on her. How could any vampire be sure. I mean, they could lie like she did. It was so easy to do.

"No. Nothing." Victoria told him.

Kol nodded, excepting her lies.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked after a moment of silence.

He smirked at her. "No, not yet."

That sent shivers down Victoria's spine. But she let it go.

The two stayed in the house until night fall. Kol had wondered off somewhere in the house, to do something. Probably feed. Victoria watched TV when Kol came back, checking his phone then looking up at her.

"Time to go." Kol grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Victoria asked timidly.

He smirked. "You'll see."

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

Victoria was highly surprised when Kol pulled his car in front of Salvatore house.

"What are we doing here?" She asked him.

"Why don't you tell me, your the psychic." Kol got out of the car. "Stay here."

Then he made his way into the Salvatore boarding house. He came back out minutes later and got back in the car, speeding off as he did so.

"Why did you go to that one house." She asked, pretending not to know who it belonged to.

"I uncompelled Damon Salvatore." Kol turned to her. "But I'm sure you knew that."

"I told you." Victoria squeaked, cursing herself for her cracking voice. "I'm not psychic."

"Fine then." Kol shrugged and looked back at the road.

After awhile, Victoria started to recognize the scenery around her. They passed Mystic Grill and by Mystic Falls High School. She wasn't exactly sure where they were going, but she had an idea.

"Where are we going?" She asked anyway.

"We are paying the Gilberts a little visit." Kol smirked.

"The Gilberts?" She pretended not to know them.

"The people who are trying to kill me." He clarified.

Victoria wanted to shout, "NO! YOU CAN'T! YOU'LL DIE!" but she bit her tongue. She was going to keep quiet, for now. Besides, he didn't get killed the fist time he steps into the Gilbert house anyway, it's the second time.

She would warn him then.

Kol parked his car right in front of the Gilbert house. His phone started to ring, as if on que.

"Jeremy Gilbert. Nice to see I'm still on your speed dial mate. Hey you want to meet up at the batting cages in Denver?" Kol joked.

There was a pause from his end.

"What a treat, yeah I was just thinking of all the clever ways I could have your brother killed, but I'd settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead." He said

Another pause.

"You want to talk about Silas? Tell you what, I'll come to you."

Kol started to get out of the car, but stopped remembering Victoria.

"Stay put." He warned.

She said nothing as he got out of the car. She watched as he walked up to the front porch and continued to watch until Elena opened the door and let him inside.

Victoria sat in the car and waited patiently for him to return.


	3. Pleasant Dreams

When Kol finally returned, Victoria was leaning against the car. She had the need to stretch her legs after thirty minutes of waiting for Kol. He walked strait up to her, not looking at her at all, with a troubled look on his face.

"You were right." He said. "She wanted to call a truce."

"Oh." Is all she said.

Kol turned back to the house, wondering why he hadn't been killed yet. Perhaps the girl was wrong. She did say he died but she never said when. She said that it would be by Jeremy and he was no where in sight.

Now would be an excellent time to get Elena out of the way.

He had convinced himself and started to walk back toward the Gilbert house when something or more so, someone grabbed his arm. Kol turned to look at Victoria. She was gripping his arm, her eyes pleaded with him.

"Don't go back in." She begged.

"Why? You were obviously wrong, I'm not dead, I survived." Kol boasted.

"It hasn't happened yet. But if you go back in that house, you _will_ die." She promised. "Jeremy wasn't in there when you went inside, was he?"

A look of shock crossed Kol's face, but he quickly brushed it off. Perhaps she did know things that haven't happened yet.

"He probably just got back in, right now. Please, _Please,_ let's just go." She begged him.

For a moment, Kol actually considered it. He would love to go inside and rip of Jeremy's arm and plunge a stake through Elena's heart, but looking at Victoria's begging-watery eyes, made him reconsider.

With one last glance back at the Gilbert house, he sighed, and got in the car. Victoria followed him. When he was sure she had her seat belt on, he sped off and headed for his home away from home. Georgia here they come.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

Victoria sat in the passage seat quietly as they sped off into the night. She was so glad Kol hadn't gone in that house, because of her and his wise decision making, he's _alive_. Kol's alive. She could plotz right now. Uh, that's Yiddish for burst, right?

Well, whatever, she was happy and she couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

"Why did you do it?" Kol asked suddenly.

"Do what?" Victoria questioned.

"Save me. You knew who I was and yet..." Kol glanced at her. "You could've let me die, but you didn't. Why?"

Victoria didn't know what to say. What was she suppose to say? That she saved him because she was in love with this guy she hardly knew. Correction, in love with this _vampire_ she hardly knew? No, she couldn't say that, it might scare him.

"I promised myself that if I met you, I'd do everything in my power to save you." She shrugged. "I kinda felt it was my duty."

Kol looked at her. "Because of the dreams."

"...Uh...yea." She lied. He didn't question it.

An awkward silence fell between them after that. Only when Victoria noticed them passing the "Leaving Mystic Falls" sign did she speak.

"Hey," She turned to look back at the sign. "Where are we going? Your house is that way."

"Change of plans. We're going to my home in Georgia." He told her, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Georgia?" She asked.

"Did I stutter?" The words came out harsher than intended.

Victoria shut up after that. She didn't say another word the whole trip.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

Victoria must of fell asleep because soon she was being woken up by Kol. The car was parked in front of a lovely two story egg white house. It was some old Victorian house. She rubbed her eyes as Kol stood over her on the passage side with the door open.

"We're here." He said.

She nodded and got out of the car. She followed him inside the house and once they were in she gave the house a short once over. Approving the house the second she got through the door. Kol closed the door behind her.

"It's late. I assume you want to go to bed." He said to her.

She only nodded.

"Well, you don't have any clothes, so you'll have to borrow something of mine." He said. "We'll go shopping tomorrow."

The though of wearing Kol Mikaelson's clothes made her giddy. She was careful not to show it though.

"Follow me." He walked off and she followed.

The came to a room on the bottom floor. Apparently it was some kind of guest room, but she couldn't be sure. It was plain, but homey. Kol walked over to the closet as Victoria stood by the bed. He pulled out a black t-shirt and threw it to her.

"Put that on." Kol instructed. "I'll wait outside."

Kol walked past her and closed the door behind him. However, he left it open a crack, but it wasn't by accident. He wanted to make sure she wasn't doing anything weird in there. Though, there was a full length mirror by the door and it was angled just perfectly so he could see her.

He caught himself peeking at her.

Kol watched as Victoria slowly removed her shirt, revealing a lacey black bra and to his surprise a B cup. They looked smaller with that baggy shirt she was wearing. She proceeded to remove her pants and something said he should look away, but he just couldn't.

He continued to watch as she pulled her pants down to her ankles. A pair of lacy black panties that matched the bra revealed themselves to him. He hadn't realized what a great figure she had until she was undressed.

Sadly, she put his shirt on and the show was over. Not that he should feel disappointed, yet he did. He waited until she buttoned it all the way down before he barged in, not bothering to knock.

"Done?" He asked.

"Lucky for you, yes." She said.

Kol gave her a once over and nodded in approval. His shirt looked good on her and it stopped mid-thigh, giving him a lovely view of her long legs that seemed to go on for miles. He smirked when he caught her blushing.

"Well, goodnight." He said to her.

"Night." She climbed into bed.

He turned the light off, shut the door, and left.

He was definitely going to be having pleasant dreams tonight.


	4. Reading is Fundamental

**I just wanted to say a big THANK YOU to ALL of you who reviewed/favorite/followed the story. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

**And don't worry, I have NO intention of killing Kol or my OC. So, rest assured. :)**

* * *

The next morning Victoria woke to the sound of Kol's voice. He was talking with someone, she assumed he was on the phone. Boy, was she ever wrong.

Without bothering to get dressed, being half asleep and all, Victoria made her way out of the room and into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes upon entering the kitchen and only then did she notice that there was someone else there.

It was Klaus.

Kol and Klaus looked at her, briefly pausing in their chat to look her over. She just realized that she was only wearing the black t-shirt Kol had given her. Klaus' expression went from confusion to satisfaction as a grin tugged at his lips.

"Well, brother." Klaus smirked not looking away from Victoria. "I can obviously see why you kept the girl around."

Victoria blushed. "I...didn't know anyone else was here...I'll just change-"

"No, no." Klaus interrupted her. "Don't get dressed on my account."

There was a wicked glint in his eye as he surveyed Victoria. She didn't understand why, but it was obvious that he liked what he was seeing. Not that Victoria thought she was ugly or anything. Just...plain.

Boys didn't take much notice to her in her world, so she figured why would that be any different here.

"Victoria." Kol said, finally speaking. "Why don't you go get changed."

"Right..." She nodded and fled to the room.

Klaus watched the girl until he couldn't see her anymore. She was definitely a beauty, his brother sure knew how to pick them. When he turned back to his brother he could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. That made Klaus grin.

"And she's human?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Kol sneered, obviously upset at what Klaus just witnessed.

"Tsk, Tsk, brother." Klaus teased. "I thought humans were beneath you."

"They are, but she saved my life. I owe her." Kol defended himself.

"Oh, right." Klaus nodded, not believing a word.

Klaus wasn't aware that the Gilberts planned to stake his brother last night, but they did. Or they were planning too, but of course, Kol never showed up again like they had planned. That girl, Victoria, convinced him to retreat. Something his brother never did.

Yet, for once, he actually did what he was told. And it ended up saving his life.

Victoria walked back into the room, fully dressed. That somewhat upset Klaus. He was rather enjoying the view of her.

"So, I hear you saved my brother." Klaus said.

"Yea..." She nodded. "Who are you?"

Victoria was very aware of who he was, but she had to keep up the charade. She wondered if maybe she should just come clean and tell Kol the truth. But what if he didn't believe her? Or worse, what if he did? Would he be so upset that she lied to him that he'd kill her? She didn't know.

And that's exactly why she was going to keep her mouth shut.

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson. His brother." He put his hand out for her to shake it.

"Victoria Johnson." She smiled, shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." He smirked, trying to charm her.

Klaus stared at her for a long while, making Victoria uncomfortable. Kol noticed this and stepped in-between them.

"I think it's best if you leave now." Kol suggested.

"Alright." Klaus held his hands up in surrender. "I know where I'm not wanted."

Klaus made his way to the door, but before he left, he glanced back at Victoria one more time.

"See you soon, Victoria." He smirked and left.

Kol let out an irritated growl before turning to Victoria.

"I'm sorry about him." He apologized. "He didn't scare you, did he?"

"Uh...no." Victoria shook her head.

Kol knew otherwise. He could hear her heart slamming itself against her ribcage repeatedly. His brother might not of scared her, but he definitely made her uncomfortable, that was for sure. But any fool could see that.

"Well, since your dressed, we should go shopping now." Kol said. "After you eat breakfast, of course."

Kol had almost forgotten about her human needs. So, late last night he pick up some things for her.

"I'm not really hungry." She admitted. "Let's just go now."

Victoria wanted to get the shopping trip over with. Despite being a girl, she really hated shopping.

Kol nodded and they left.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

The shopping trip wasn't as long as Victoria thought it'd be. Kol took her to a nearby mall and let her wander around, buying whatever she wanted. She got some clothes, shoes, undergarments (luckily Kol wasn't around for that), and a journal.

She decided that since she was here, she should keep a journal about all her experiences here. She never had a journal (diary) before, but she figured, why not? Could be fun. Besides, she really needed something to do. It was really boring at Kol's house.

"I'm just going to take these to my room." Victoria told him.

He nodded, sitting on the couch, not bothering to even glance her way.

When Victoria got to "her" room she put all her clothes away. She hung up all her shirts in the closet, packed her jeans away in some of the dressers, and stuffed her undergarments in the top drawer of the dressers where her jeans weren't.

She huffed a sigh of relief when she was finished and sat herself on the bed. For a moment she paused to take in the room. She never really had a chance last night, she was far too tired.

It was a fairly large room, very spacious, with a queen sized bed. The bed had silk white sheet with a fluffy white blanket to match. A few dressers were scattered here and there to fill up some space. The closet was on the left side of the far wall, across from her bed, and the walls were some kind of wood decorative.

All in all it was a pretty nice room. She liked it and it was far better than her rinky-dink apartment she lived at.

Victoria noticed a large trunk in her room. It was all black with gold lines across it. It looked very old. She went over and opened it. She was highly delighted to find tons of books in there. They were older people books, but she found some by James Patterson and a few other authors she recognized and instantly was grateful.

She found it odd that Kol would be interested in any of these books.

"I see you've found the books."

Speak of the devil.

Victoria turned to look at Kol.

"I didn't know you liked James Patterson." She said, holding up the "Alex Cross" novel.

"I don't. That was leftover from the previous owner. I decided to keep it." He explained.

"Oh." Is all Victoria said.

"Feel free to read them. If you want." And with that he left.

Oh, she would read them. All of them. Victoria smiled and picked up the "Alex Cross" novel, laid on her bed, and began reading.


	5. Miscommunications Lead To Fall-Out

**O.M.G! Just got the BEST plot idea EVER! :D**

**Ok, anyway, quick thank you for all the lovely reviews. You guys rock and I'm SO glad you guys enjoy my story. **

**So sorry about not updating yesterday, I really want to try and update at least 1 chapter a day. **

**Anyway, to make up I shall post 2 today. I hope. I have no clue where this story is going, that's why it's so hard to update.**

**Happy Reading, Everyone! :)**

* * *

Victoria finished her journal entry and closed it, pushing it under her mattress. It had been a few days since the Klaus incident. Kol and Victoria barely spoke, but that was fine with her. It was awkward enough. She was fine with just reading her books and writing in her journal.

Kol walked in seconds later. He didn't say anything. He was just staring at her, emotionlessly. That made her worry.

"What's up?" She asked, still lying - stomach first - on her bed.

"I think we should chat." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She joined him. "About what?"

"Well, I assume you know what I am?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"You mean a vampire?" She smiled at his slack jaw expression, which faded quickly.

"So you do know." He said.

"Yes, I know all about vamps." She assured him. "No need to have 'the talk' with me."

Victoria almost burst into fits of giggles. She hadn't realized she used a sexual term until after she said it. Apparently, Kol had no idea what 'the talk' meant because he just moved on with the next subject.

"Good." Kol nodded. "You should know my whole family are vampires. Elena, the girl who tried to kill me, is also one. Along with the Salvatore's."

"Elena's a blood junkie?" Victoria pretended not to know. "Wait...Salvatore...You mean that Damon guy?"

"Yes. The one I uncompelled and his brother." He said.

"Oh, good to know." She nodded.

The two of them sat on the edge of her bed, sitting in complete silence. For a moment, Kol caught himself staring at her. She was staring off into space in front of her while idly swinging her legs. His gaze fell to her lips and for a split second he wondered if they tasted as good as they looked.

_NO!_

He couldn't think like that. She's human! It repulsed him to even think about being with a human, but still...she was beautiful, there was no denying that. He shook the thoughts from his head before he got lost in them.

"I'm going out for awhile." Kol said, standing up. "I'd invite you along, but something tells me your not much of a...hunter."

There was a smug grin on his face as he watched Victoria's eyes widen slightly.

"Uh...Yea...but you have fun." She smiled weakly at him.

She had almost forgotten he was a vampire. With...needs.

He didn't bother saying goodbye as he left. Leaving Victoria alone.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

Kol had been at the local bar, scooping out anyone that might satisfy his thirst. He knew someone who could satisfy his thirst...Victoria.

_No, no. Don't think of...her._

At that moment, a tall busty blonde walked into the bar, her gaze on him. This could be fun. He smirked at her, knowing what was running through her head. She walked right up to him and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Hello there." He greeted her. "May I buy you a drink."

"Sure can. Isn't that why I'm here?" She asked confidently.

He didn't say anything as he bought her a drink. Four drinks later and she was stumbling all over the place. She had stupidly let him walk her home, but all he was going to do was feed on her in order to quench his thirst.

"...Hey...where are we going? This isn't anywhere close to my house." She slurred.

"I thought we could take a short cut." He said, puling her through the woods. "Have a little fun."

He grinned at her as her brain seemed to comprehend what he was "saying."

"Oh...sounds good to me." She stumbled over her own feet.

"Great, because I'm starving." He reared his head back and bit into her neck.

She screamed in agonizing pain as he feed on her and he wouldn't stop until she was dead.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

The sun had set hours ago and Kol was no where to be found and Victoria was getting worried. Did he leave her? Would he just ditch her like that? He was probably out there laughing with his buddies about playing prince charming and ditching the poor pathetic human.

Could she blame him? She was a loser...No. Push the thoughts away.

There was a knock on the door which caused Victoria to jump from her sitting position on the couch. For a moment, she just looked at the door, wondering if she was allowed to answer the door. Kol never said anything about that. In fact, he hadn't set any rules at all.

Deciding that it could be important, Victoria got up and went to answer the door. She was in shock at who was behind it.

It was Elijah!

"I'm sorry. I believe I have the wrong house." He was just about to leave when she called out to him.

"Wait!" He turned to her. "Are you looking for Kol by chance?"

"And you are?" Elijah asked, walking back to the door.

"I'm Victoria Johnson." She said.

"So you're the girl."

Ok, it was creepy how everyone seemed to know her. Now she knows how Kol feels.

"Is Kol here?" He asked.

"No. He went..." She searched for the right word. "Hunting."

"Oh, I see." Elijah nodded. "May I wait for him inside?"

"Of course!" Victoria stepped out of his way to let him in.

Victoria followed Elijah to the couch. He sat down and just stared at her for a moment. As if psychoanalyzing her. She didn't like that at all.

"Klaus tells me you saved my brother from certain death." He said.

"Well, it wasn't all me. Kol's the one who ended up making the right decision." She explained. "I can't make him do anything. He made his choice."

"Yes. Kol does have a tendency to do what he wants." Elijah nodded. "So, tell me, Victoria. How old are you?"

"Uh...19...why?" She asked.

"Just curious. And you're human with psychic abilities?" He asked.

"I'm human, but no. I don't have psychic abilities. I only saw Kol's death. I don't see the future." It was true.

"I see. What made you go searching for him?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She hasn't been asked that question before.

"Well, you're not from Mystic Falls, I assume you traveled from somewhere..." He was wondering where she was from.

"San Francisco." She said. "And I just felt the need to save him...I guess. Meeting him was coincidence."

"How so?" He asked.

"I just happened to be wondering Mystic Falls High School when I stumbled across him." She was being vague but it was close to the truth.

"Well, we thank you for saving him." Elijah said, switching subjects. "The fact that you got through to him says a lot about you."

"What are you talking about?" Victoria asked.

She never got her answer. Kol burst through the door and sauntered into the living room. He narrowed his eyes at the sight before him.

Rage was etched into his features. The little slut! She was with another one of his brothers! Alone! In _his_ house! How dare she? It was as if she was mocking him. First the t-shirt incident with Klaus, now she was shacking up with Elijah on the couch? This was unacceptable.

"Brother." Elijah greeted.

"Elijah." Kol tried to hide the anger in his voice, but his brother knew better.

"Victoria and I have been waiting for you." He said.

"Oh, have you?" Kol glared at Victoria, who turned away from him.

She knew this was wrong. Why else would she look away?

"What are you doing here?" Kol asked Elijah.

"I was just getting to know Victoria." His brother was mocking him. "I had to met your savior."

"I see that." Kol sneered. "You two looked very cozy on the couch there."

"Oh please, Kol." Elijah scoffed. "We were merely talking."

There was a silence that fell over the room.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Victoria." Elijah said. "I should be going now."

And with that he left.

Victoria was going to get it now.


	6. The Great Race

When Kol was sure that Elijah was out of ear shot, he turned to Victoria. She was standing by the couch, just looking at him with a worried look on her face. The couch was the only thing separating them right now. Lucky enough for her.

"Listen-" She began, walking around the couch and standing in front of Kol.

"No. You listen." Kol demanded. "You are in my house. You do not get to shack up with my brothers here!"

Victoria shrank away from his imposing form.

"Elijah and I were just talking, I swear." She pleaded. "And Klaus...that was just an accident. I didn't even know he was there."

"Likely story." Kol sneered.

"It's true." She said.

"Do you think I'm some sort of idiot? Do you honestly think I don't know what's going on here?" Kol snapped at her.

"There isn't anything-"

"Don't interrupt me." He seethed. "You will not whore around with my brothers any longer, understood?"

Victoria's mouth dropped. Did he just call her a whore? She was NOT a whore. She was the furthest thing from a whore. How could he even say that? Why did he even care if she was fooling around with anyone? That was her business not his! Rage coursed through her veins at the thoughts in her head.

Victoria snapped.

"I can whore around with anyone I want!" She yelled. "And if one of those people happen to be your brother, well, that's just a bonus!"

The words slipped out of Victoria's mouth before she could even stop them. Kol seemed to be surprised by her yelling, but the shock didn't last long and rage consumed him quickly.

"I knew it! So you are whoring around with them!" Kol shouted.

"Maybe, maybe not. That's doesn't concern you!" Victoria countered.

"You're nothing but a slut!" He yelled at her.

"At least I'm not a blood junkie or a killer!" She shot back.

"Why don't you go have a threesome with Klaus and Elijah!" He yelled.

"Fuck you!"

In a fit of rage, Kol pushed Victoria against the wall behind her harshly. Then he pressed his lips to hers forcibly. That surprised her. However, she found herself kissing him back with just as much force, anger, and passion.

Their bodies collided with a bruising force as his hands slid up and down her sides as she pulled him to her. He gripped her thighs and hoisted her up, wrapping them around his waist. His body rubbed against her, causing friction and she moaned into the kiss.

Then suddenly, he pulled away. They were both breathing heavily as they looked at each other. Both of their eyes mirrored the others. Only passion and anger were seen there. He carefully set her down and then sped out the door.

Victoria looked in the direction he took off and touched her lips.

What had just happened?

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

Kol sped out the door, his destination unknown to him. He just had to get away. From her, from that house, from everyone. He didn't even know why he had kissed her. It wasn't intentional. His anger got the better of him and he went on impulse.

So, in some way, he _did_ do it intentionally. At least, subconsciously speaking.

Kol found himself in the town he used to call home. Mystic Falls.

He found himself staring at the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign, contemplating what he was exactly doing here. The thought hit him like a slap in the face. He was here to give his "brothers", if Elijah was even here, a piece of his mind.

In all honesty, Elijah didn't really worry him. He knew his brother wasn't like that. They were just chatting, but he didn't see that until now. It was Klaus who was the problem. He was the one who eyed Victoria with no shame.

Anger pulsed through him and he caught himself clenching his fist. He paused. Why did he care? He didn't. No. Not really. Ok, a little. But what really bothered him was Klaus. Every time he got a pet, his brother would come around and make the girl try to fall for him.

It usually always worked. And that's what worried Kol. He wondered if maybe, even if they only met briefly, that Victoria might like Klaus. Another surge of anger pulsed through him. He was putting an end to this now.

Kol speed off in the direction of his brothers mansion. He didn't bother knocking. He found Klaus in the living room, alone.

"Knock, knock." Kol said, getting his brothers attention.

Klaus turned his head and smirked.

"Kol!" He set his drink down and got off the couch. "Fancy seeing you here. What brings you to our little town?"

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to pay my dear brother a visit." Kol joked.

"Come on, Kol. We both know that's a lie." Klaus smirked at him knowingly.

"You're right. I'm here to tell you to stay the hell away from Victoria. Then I'm off to chop off Jeremy's arm." Kol told him.

"How could I stay away from such a lovely young lady?" Klaus teased. "She looked so...perky in that t-shirt she had on."

Kol sped toward his brother and pinned him to a wall.

"You and I both know that you just want her because of her psychic abilities."

"Maybe, but I could think of some things I could do to her body..." Klaus grinned.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, I MEAN IT!" Kol warned.

Klaus chuckled and then grabbed Kol, tossing him across the room like a rag doll.

"I know. That only makes me what her more. I think I'll go pay her a little visit." Klaus said.

Kol growled, but before he could move to do anything, Klaus sped behind him and broke his neck. Giving himself a head start to Victoria.

"Catch me if you can, brother." Klaus then sped off in Victoria's direction.


	7. The Favor

Victoria was getting ready for bed. She was standing in her underwear about to grab her pants when she felt someone put their hands on her hips. She immediately tensed and let out a gasp. Though she knew who it was.

Kol.

Victoria relaxed alittle knowing it was him. She didn't have to turn around to know. Just as she was about to speak to apologize for her weird behavior, she felt his lips on her neck. She let out a light moan and leaned to the side, giving him better access.

The back of her body pressed against the front of his and he continued to place light kisses up her neck. He started at the place where her neck and shoulder met, then continued upwards to just below her ear, sometimes leaving open mouth kisses.

She moaned in delight. Continuing his kisses, this time biting and licking, he lightly brushed his fingertips up her side. Just as they were about to spill over her breasts, he pulled them back down. She let out an irritated whimper when he did and that made him chuckle.

Something was off about his chuckle. It didn't sound Kol like. Something was wrong.

Victoria pulled away from the firm grasp that held her and turned to look at who it was. She let out a breath of horror upon seeing Klaus' face. He smirked at her, licking his lips.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus quirked an eye brow at her, innocently. "I thought we were having fun."

"What are you doing here?" Victoria picked up her shirt and tried to cover herself with it.

"It's a little late for that." He pointed at the shirt. "I've already seen everything."

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She asked slowly, irritation evident in her voice.

"Well, you see, Kol paid me a little visit and told me to stay away from you." Klaus admitted. "So, obviously I did the exact opposite."

"Where's Kol?" Victoria asked.

"At home. I broke his neck to get a head start."

She let out a gasp. "You're a monster!"

"Now, love. There's no need to cast judgment. You barely know me." A wicked grin spread on Klaus' face. "Let's get to know each other."

Klaus ripped the shirt from Victoria's hand and threw it on the floor. He gripped her head and pulled her into a long heated kiss. She kicked and thrashed to get out of his grasp, but he was so strong. It was nearly impossible.

"Get off her!" Kol's voice rang throughout the room.

Klaus pulled away, allowing Victoria to finally breath. She sucked in a long needed breath. Kol stood by the doorway, glaring at his sick brother. He'd never seen him force himself on a woman before.

Klaus grabbed Victoria, spinning her in front of him and holding her to himself. He bit into his wrist and stuck it in her mouth, making her drink his blood. Kol's eyes widen, but he didn't dare take a step. Victoria gagged at the awful taste and then finally Klaus pulled his wrist away.

"Stay back brother." Klaus warned seeing his brother inch forward. "Or I'll kill her and we'll have ourselves a vampire girlfriend."

Victoria gasped in shock. She didn't want to be a vamp.

"She'll be the first Psychic Vampire." Klaus grinned.

"Leave her be." Kol warned.

"Or what?" Klaus challenged.

Kol growled, but couldn't do anything. Then a thought crossed his mind, who cares if she gets turned into a vampire? It wasn't his problem. In fact, he might actually admit liking her if she was turned. But one look at her and Kol knew, he didn't want to see her as a monster.

"Stay away from the Gilbert boy."

"Fat chance! Silas can't rise." Kol said.

"Fine then."

Klaus was just ready to snap Victoria's neck when Kol sped over and flung her out of the way. He instead broke Klaus' neck.

"There. Now we're even." Kol smirked.

Before anything else could go wrong, Kol grabbed Victoria - still in her underwear - and sped out of the house with her. He placed her in his car and they sped off into the night.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

Victoria had no idea where they were going, but she was grateful to be out of there. Klaus was crazy. She sympathized with that fucker and he tried to turn her. Figures, every time she sympathizes with someone they screw her over.

"Here." Kol shrugged off his jacket and gave it to her.

She blushed, remembering that she was in nothing but her underwear. Quickly she slipped the jacket on and was grateful that Kol gave her his jacket.

"Thank you." She said.

"It's fine. I'm sorry about what happened." Kol said. "Klaus is a loonatic."

"Yea, I got that." Victoria replied. "So, where are we going?"

"Tennessee. I have a house there we can stay at." He told her.

"Oh ok." She said.

That's when Victoria remember her journal.

_OH NO!_

"What!" Kol turned to her quickly.

Had she voice that out loud?

"Oh, uh...nothing. It's just...what about my clothes?" _Smooth, Victoria_.

"What about them?" He scoffed.

"I was just wondering if we were going back to get them...you know...after Klaus leaves." She explained.

"We aren't going back to that house and as for you clothes, I'll buy you knew ones." Kol said.

_No, no, no._

This was bad. Really bad. She had to get back to that house. Her journal was still under her mattress. What if someone found it and read it? All her secrets were in there. Oh, why did she have to leave a paper trail! She could slap herself right now.

Maybe she could ask Elijah if he could get if for her. But what if he reads it? No, he wouldn't do that. He was a man of honor. He would never read a girl's journal. Yes, that's what she would do. She would call Elijah and ask him a favor.

When the time was right.


	8. Victoria's Journal

**Sorry if I update late or early. I'm a night owl, as I said in a previous TVD FF, and I update late at night. **

**Here's the next chapter. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED! **

* * *

Elena, Damon, and Stefan had gone to Georgia looking for Kol's home to find out more about that girl, Victoria, that Klaus told them about. Apparently, Klaus said she had special powers and that she might be able to help in their search for the cure.

So here they were, in Georgia, about to break into Kol's home.

"I got it." Damon kicked the door down with ease.

He put his foot in the door and apparently, no human owned the home because his foot went strait passed the threshold and into the house. Damon stepped into the two story Victorian house first, then Stefan, followed by Elena; who stayed in the back, out of danger.

She may of been a vampire now, but in their eyes, she was still their little damsel in distress.

"They're not here." Stefan said immediately.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Came Damon's sarcastic remark.

"Can you two stop bickering with each other for five minutes?" Elena asked them.

They looked at each other, then back at her.

"No." They said in unison.

The three of them looked over the house for a moment before Damon started handing out orders.

"Spread out. I'll check upstairs, you two check down here." Without waiting for a reply, Damon headed up the stairs.

"I'm going to check the kitchen and living room. You can check the rooms." Stefan said to her kindly.

"Yea, ok." Elena headed off to the first room she found.

Every room seemed to be untouched. No clothes in the closets or drawers, no personal items hanging on the walls, it was completely empty. Elena started to doubt if Kol, or anyone, even lived here. Three doors later and she had found some evidence that someone indeed lived here.

Elena looked in the closet, then in the drawers. There was no sign that this girl was magical at all. If she weren't so sure, she would think the girl was...normal. How Elena missed being normal. She pushed the thoughts away before she could wallow in self-pity.

After finding nothing but clothes so far, Elena ventured over to the bed. She shook out the sheets, looked under the pillows, looked in the pillow cases and even under the bed. But she found nothing.

She was on all fours - after just finishing looking under the bed - when her eye caught sight of some kind of paper sticking out from beneath the bed's mattress. She grabbed it and tugged. She pulled out a lime green notebook similar to her old one back in her Junior year of High School.

That's when Elena realized something. It was the girl's diary.

_She must of forgotten it when she and Kol left._

Staring down at the diary, Elena wondered if it was worth it to look through Victoria's diary. She hated to invade someone's personal journal but she needed to know if the girl could help them find the cure. Or if she was even magical at all.

So, she began reading.

_This lie is eating me alive. I know I should come clean, but I can't. Kol is unpredictable and I'm afraid he would kill me if he knew the truth. What should I do?..._

_..._

_Every time I try to come clean, I think of the consequences. If Kol knew that I was from a different universe and I've been lying to him this whole time, what would he do? Kill me, be grateful, I have no idea. I must keep my secret..._

_..._

_Kol is getting closer to the truth. He's suspicious of me. He is constantly checking up on me and keeping a close eye on me. He knows something. Does he know about this journal?..._

_..._

_I miss my family. I want to go home. Is going home even a possibility anymore? My old life is slipping through my fingers and I'm getting more and more sucked into this crazy supernatural filled world. I'm afraid I may be trapped here forever..._

_..._

_I need to come clean soon. I love Kol and I don't want to lie to him anymore. I should of never lied in the first place..._

_..._

Elena put a hand over her mouth to suppress the gasp that threatened to escape it. This girl wasn't even from the same world as them? Was that possible? And she had been lying to Kol about it. He wouldn't be pleased if he found out she was lying.

But those aren't the entries that really stood out, it was the last entry she read that really shook her.

...

_I was able to prevent Kol's death, but Jeremy dies too. I wish I could go tell him. Warn him like I did for Kol._

_ Even though he and Elena did plan to kill Kol, they don't deserve death. Some fangirls might disagree, but still...I did cry when Jeremy died. I would like to prevent the heartache and keep Elena from switching off her emotions and turning into Katherine 2.0._

_But I'm no superhero, I can't save everyone, though I try._

...

Elena gasped in horror. Jeremy was going to die! And because of his death, she was going to turn off her emotions, turning her into another Katherine. She didn't want to be a Katherine. She wanted to be the exact opposite of Katherine. And she definitely didn't want Jeremy to die.

"Elena? What's wrong?"

Damon and Stefan were at the door immediately. They must of heard her. She couldn't speak, so she handed them the journal and they read the last entry. They seemed to be in just as much shock as she was.

"Kol probably planted that here. His way of psyching you out. Don't read into it." Damon assured her.

Elena shook her head, still fearful of what she just read.

"No, It was Victoria's. She's not from...here" Elena struggled to explain.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"She said she's from a different world. She's stuck here, in ours!" Elena shook her head, not grasping anything that was happening.

"Elena, calm down." Damon said, slowly approaching her. She was becoming hysterical.

"I just don't understand how it's possible. And she said Jeremy's going to die. Die! And I then I-she said-" The words weren't forming anymore.

Eventually Elena calmed down some and tried to stay that way.

"I just don't understand." Elena said hopelessly.

"I know. We're all a little confused." Damon hugged her, lightly patting her on the back.

"So what do we do with the journal?" Elena asked them.

Stefan looked down at the journal that was in his hands. What were they going to do with it? He looked at his brother who seemed to be just as confused as he was. Then he looked to Elena who just looked desperate for answers.

"I think we should keep it." Stefan stuck it in his inner jacket pocket. "Klaus shouldn't know about this."

"Best idea you've had all season." Damon smirked.

"We'll read it. See what information we can get from it. Then we'll decided what to do with it and the contents of this journal then." Stefan suggested.

Damon and Elena seemed to be on board with that.

"Let's get out of here." Damon suggested.

They all nodded and left the building, going strait home to Mystic Falls.


	9. Elijah Finds Out

Victoria and Kol had made it to Tennessee hours ago. Kol's home in Tennessee was similar to the one he had in Georgia. Big, Beautiful, and a two story. Though this one was a bit more modern looking then the one they were previously at.

Victoria was currently watching TV when Kol announced he was going hunting. She nodded and watched him leave. Not two minutes later, Victoria noticed he had left his phone on the counter. The perfect time to call Elijah and ask him for that favor.

She picked it up and prayed that Kol hadn't deleted his number in a fit of rage. He hadn't! She pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ri-_

"_Kol. How are you_?" Elijah said calmly.

"Hello, Elijah."

"_Victoria Johnson. What do I owe the pleasure_?"

"I need to ask you a tiny favor."

"_I'm listening_."

"Well, Kol and I have moved home's, due to...complications and I was wondering if you could go to his house in Georgia and get my journal."

"_What complications_?" Elijah asked, ignoring her request for the moment.

"Just Klaus. No big deal." Victoria tried to play it off.

"_I see and you want me to bring your journal_?"

"Yea...I know it sounds dumb, but it's personal...you know?"

"_I understand._" He said. "_Where do I drop it off_?"

"Do you know where Kol's home is in Tennessee?"

"_I know exactly where it is. I'll have your journal to you soon_."

"Oh and Elijah!" She called him back quickly before he could hang up.

"_Yes_?"

"Can you not tell anyone were we are...Kol would be mad."

"_Of course. We wouldn't want to upset him, would we_?"

"No."

"_I'll drop it off when he's not around_."

"How will you know he's not around?"

"_Trust me. I'll know_."

Then he hung up.

After Victoria hung up she was careful to make sure to erase her call to Elijah. She wouldn't want Kol finding out that she had called him. He would be pissed and she knew it.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

Elijah sped off to Georgia as soon as the call ended. He wondered why Victoria had asked him to go get her journal. Couldn't she of asked Kol? She was probably afraid he might read it. He probably doesn't even know she has a journal.

Elijah could see that marriage was going swimmingly.

However, he could also see that Kol had become attached to the girl. That was never good. Kol was almost incapable of keeping a relationship. At some point, he would get bored of her and leave or kill her. Or he would simply lash out and kill her by accident.

Either way, the girl was treading in dangerous waters. But something told him she already knew that.

Upon arriving to Kol's home in Georgia, Elijah noticed that the door had been kicked open. He entered cautiously and looked around. He searched downstairs and upstairs, but no one was there. The house was completely vacant.

Deciding it was probably some teenagers looking for some fun, he went directly to what he assumed was Victoria's room. He hadn't asked her where the journal was, but he thought he might know a few places and if he couldn't find it, he could always call and ask.

He checked everywhere for it, but it was nowhere to be found. That's when he stepped on something. He lifted his foot and found a piece of lined notebook paper. It probably belonged to Victoria's journal. There was something written on it. So, out of curiosity, he read it.

...

_Why did I ever want to come to this world? To save Kol yes, but I assumed I'd leave right after. I never wanted to live here. It seems going home isn't an option anymore. At some point, I'm going to have to tell Kol the truth. Will I return home then?_

...

So, it was true. Victoria was a special girl, but in a way that neither Klaus nor Kol knew of. How interesting. But if this was here, then where was her journal?

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

Victoria fidgeted nervously on the couch. Kol wasn't home yet and Elijah was no where to be found either. It had been hours. How long would Kol be gone and how long would it take for Elijah to retrieve her journal? A day, two? She didn't know.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. She quickly ran over to it and was relived to find it was Elijah.

"Elijah, thank god." She said. "That was quick."

"Yes, may I come in?" Elijah asked.

Victoria looked around wondering if it was a good idea considering what happened the last time.

"I guess..." She stepped aside, letting him in against her better judgment.

"Thank you." He nodded.

She closed the door behind him.

"Do you have it?" She asked immediately.

"I'm afraid I couldn't find it." Elijah explained.

Victoria frowned.

"But however," He pulled out a piece of paper from his coat pocket. "I did find this."

He handed her the piece of paper.

She read it over and her face fell. Oh god! It was an entry from her diary. Not just any entry. An entry explaining everything about her situation. She was so busted.

"I believe you have some explaining to do." Elijah said to her.


	10. You Can't Handle The Truth

Elijah and Victoria waited for Kol to come back before Elijah had her explain everything that was going on. When Kol got back he was to say, a little pissed off to see Elijah and Victoria on the couch together...again. But Elijah explained that Victoria had something she needed to tell both of them.

So, she explained everything from the beginning. She started off with how she was from a different world where all of this was a TV Show/Book Series called "The Vampire Dairies." She also explained how she got here, which even she was still mystified about. Finally, she had finished her explanation.

Kol couldn't decide what made him angrier. Victoria lying to him or the fact that she didn't even want to be here anymore. He had thought that the kiss they shared meant something. Apparently not. All of it was a lie. Kol wanted to break something.

Then a thought came to him.

"So why did you save me?" Kol asked Victoria.

She gave him a strange look. "I'm sorry?"

"What was your reasoning for saving me. I want to know. And the truth this time." He glared.

She was hoping he wouldn't ask that again. It was hard enough answering it the first time. Now she didn't have any excuses left. They knew the truth now.

"I don't know." Victoria lied, looking down at her lap.

"Don't lie to me." Kol warned, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

For a minute, she thought he was going to compel her, but she already told him that he couldn't. So, he sat and waited for her response.

"I believe you already know the answer, brother." Elijah answered for her.

They both looked at him.

"No, I don't. Why else would I ask?" Kol asked him stupidly.

Even Victoria could read into that one. It seemed that Kol was the only one who didn't know that she liked him.

"Think hard, Kol." Elijah said, trying to move the situation along. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Without waiting to hear what his brother had to say, Elijah moved into a different subject.

"Now, about that journal. I believe it's been stolen." Elijah asked Victoria.

"WHAT!" She shouted.

They had to cups their ears to dull out the shrill scream she made.

"Why do you say that?" Kol asked his brother.

"Because when I got to your home in Georgia it seemed that someone had broken in." Elijah explained.

"And you waited until now to tell me this?" Kol fumed.

"I didn't think it was very important." Elijah answered truthfully. "I thought it was just some teenagers."

"Do you think Klaus has my journal?" Victoria asked, fear evident in her voice.

"No. I don't believe he does." Elijah assured her.

Victoria let out a breath of relief. She jumped slightly when she heard Kol's phone ringing.

"What?" Kol snapped at the phone, then a smirk grew on his face. "well, well. Elena Gilbert..." Then he was frowning. "Oh really? Why don't you come over and we'll discuss it..." He gave her the address and hung up.

Victoria and Elijah waited patiently for Kol to say something.

"Found your journal." He said to Victoria. "Elena has it. And she's read it."

_Oh god! Not her!_

"She's coming over so we can have a proper chat." Kol grinned, though there was a sinister glow in his eyes.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

It didn't take long before someone was knocking on Kol's front door. Kol sauntered over, a huge smirk on his face, and opened the door. At the sight behind the door, he frowned.

"I didn't say they could come." Kol snapped irritably.

"Like we'd let her come alone." Damon's icy tone matched Kol's.

"We don't want any trouble." Elena said.

_Yea, right._ Victoria scoffed. She knew Elena heard but she didn't care. How dare she read her journal and then go to Kol to snitch on her! That fucking whore! And to think, she actually wanted to help this bitch. Figures, Elena would take advantage of her kindness.

_Fucking tramp_.

Apparently, Elena hadn't expected Victoria to be here because her eyes widen immediately.

"You must be Victoria." Elena tried to cover up her shock.

Victoria didn't say a word.

Kol smirked, obviously loving how Victoria hated Elena just as much as he did.

"Well, come in then." Kol stepped aside, letting all three of them in.

Elena was first, then Damon, followed by Stefan. They stood a few feet behind the couch. Victoria turned her back on them, still sitting on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest, blankly looking forward. She was pissed, that much was clear.

"I don't think she likes you very much." Kol smirked at Elena. "Do you, darling."

Victoria just scoffed in response. Kol and Elijah looked at the girl with a grin on their face. The girl amused them.

"I know I shouldn't of read your journal, but we needed to know more about you." Elena tried to justify her acts, as she always did.

Victoria scoffed again. Not only was she pretending to be innocent, but she was also implying that Damon and Stefan were a big part of this. Elena could of put the journal back where she found it, but she didn't. No, she had to show them and then decided to snitch on her to Kol.

"I don't know what pisses me off more." She stared. "The fact that you read my journal or the fact that you came here to snitch on me to Kol."

"She wasn't snitching on you." Damon defended her immediately.

"Of course not." Victoria stated sarcastically. She got up and looked at him. "She was just doing what she thought was 'right'."

"I was..." Elena said.

"Save it!" Victoria snapped. "At first, I though you were ok, in season 1. Then you started to go downhill from there. It was all about you you you. But that's fine, whatever. But now, in season 4, you selfishly put your brother in danger just so you could find the cure and become human again. That was the last straw!"

Elena stood in shock, along with everyone else. Only Kol seemed to find this amusing.

"I wanted to help you, I really did, but now your on your own." Victoria got right up in Elena's face. "You're nothing but a cunning, manipulative, little bitch that deserves nothing more than to live a long miserable life alone."

With that said, Victoria stormed out of the living room and to her bedroom. Making sure to slam the door for emphasis.

* * *

**I've always wanted to say that to Elena since Jeremy died.**

**I really did cry when he died. :'( It was sad. **

**I mean, he only killed Kol to help his sister, otherwise he wouldn't of bothered. He's not like that.**

**He doesn't fuck around with the Originals. He makes sure not to push their buttons like everyone else. **

**That's why he and Kol are my fav characters. :) **


	11. Losing Your Memory

**Just asking but did anyone else get an email from Noveljoy?**

**P.s. Sorry this one was short, or shorter...I just couldn't find anything to fill the gaps. xD**

* * *

Victoria sat on her bed, crisscross applesauce, facing the wall. There was a knock on her door, but she didn't bother saying anything. It was probably Elena coming to "apologize" and get her forgiveness just so she could find the cure. She didn't know where it was anyway.

Whoever it was, opened the door. She heard them take a few steps into the room before shutting the door behind them.

"Go away." Victoria sneered.

"It's just me, darling." Came Kol's voice.

She turned on her bed to look at him. He was standing at the edge looking down at her.

"Are they gone?" She asked.

"No." Kol sighed. "They are still here."

"Well, could you tell Elena that Silas kills Jeremy and that they need to stop searching for the cure." Victoria asked.

"That's part of the reason they are here." Kol said, sitting down next to her. "They want to call a truce...for real this time."

"It's probably just another plot to kill you." Victoria stated.

Kol chuckled. "Maybe, but I don't think so."

"Well, whatever." She sighed. "You can tell them what I just said or you can just put faith in the truce and hope things go well."

"Darling." Kol said. "They're vampires, they can hear you. I'm sure they heard the Jeremy thing."

"OH. Right. Sometimes I forget." She blushed.

Kol chuckled and got off her bed.

"I'm going to go tell them to leave so you can get some rest." Kol said. "But I'm sure they already heard me."

Victoria nodded and watched Kol leave her room. She sighed and laid down on her bed. She hadn't realized how tired she was until the moment she put her head on her pillow. Soon she drifted off to sleep, not bothering to change into her PJ's.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

When Kol was able to finally get everyone out of the house, he went back in Victoria's room, only to find her sleeping. She looked so calm when she slept. He slowly walked over to her and sat on her bed, right next to her.

He lightly stroked her hair as she slept. It seemed to be putting her in a deeper sleep. He smirked knowing the effect it was having.

To think, this girl stormed into his life a mere week ago and he found himself completely obsessed with her. Was that normal? Could someone be that obsessed with someone so quickly? Just the thought of her even thinking about leaving drove him mad.

That's when he remembered the entries in her dairy. He had read the whole thing. In fact, he insisted that they left it here. To keep it out of Klaus clutches. She had mentioned several times that she wanted to go home. That she missed her family. But she had everything she needed right here. Him.

Wasn't he enough for her?

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

"...Victoria..."

...

...

...

"...Victoria..."

...

...

...

"...Sweetheart, wake up..."

...

...

...

"Ngh?"

Victoria struggled to open her eyes. The lighting in her room was far too bright. The morning sun leaking through the window was almost blinding. Someone had been shaking her to wake up, but Victoria just shrugged them off and rolled over.

"Too early." She muttered. "Go away, Kol."

Instead of hearing the chuckling of the Original vampire she had been living with, the giggling of an elder female voice filled her ears. Victoria gasped in shock, completely awake now, and turned to look up at the familiar face of her mother.

"Having a good dream?" Her mother laughed.

Victoria raised an eye brow at her mother in confusion. Then she proceeded to take in her surroundings. She was no longer in Kol's house in Tennessee she was back home in her own room. She noticed that the TV was still on and it was paused the same place she left off on right before she was sucked into their world.

"Get dressed. I have breakfast ready in the kitchen." Her mother said, then left.

Vicotoria watched her mother leave her room. She was still in shock from what was going on.

_Had it all been a dream?_

Victoria wasn't sure. She slowly sat up in bed, staring at the picture on her TV. Strangely enough, it was paused right on Kol's face. She already missed him. There was a huge hole in her heart that only he could fill.

She had never felt more empty and alone in her life.

* * *

**Idk if this one will be the last chapter. If it is I'll mark it as complete. **

**But if it is, I MIGHT write a epiloge. **

**And if it isn't, then the story continues. :) I just need a plot idea...for the rest of the story xD**


	12. Comatose

**I have caved into your demands my readers. I'm continuing the story. :D**

**I was thinking of continuing it anyway. It'd be kinda crappy if I just ended it at chapter 11. XD**

* * *

It was already three in the afternoon and Victoria was still not up. Kol was starting to worry. Could she really be that tired? He really didn't want to disturb her slumber, but he needed to at least make sure she was alright. Having his mind made up, he got up from his sitting spot on the couch and headed to her room.

"Victoria." He rapped on the door lightly.

There was no response from her.

He opened the door quietly. There she was, safe and sound, asleep on her bed. Kol let out a relieved sigh. He made his way over to her, sitting by her on the bed. She was in the middle of it, sleeping with her back on the mattress and had her hands by her sides.

"Victoria." He whispered, brushing her hair form her face, trying to wake her up.

Still nothing. She didn't even move.

Panic raced through Kol and he took a different approach on how to wake her.

"Victoria." He said loudly, lightly shaking her.

When she still didn't respond, he shook her again. Except this time, rougher. In hopes he would wake her. He shook her until he was afraid that he might of scrambled her brain, but she didn't stir once. She just wasn't waking up.

Something was wrong.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

Victoria made her way to school, like she usually did. She hadn't realized how boring being normal was, until now. She still couldn't understand what was happening. Had it really been a dream? Her brain screamed YES at her, but something about that answer seemed wrong.

"Victoria!"

Victoria turned to see her best friend, Mariah, running up to her. She stopped to catch her breath as she caught up to Victoria.

"You didn't pick me up at my house today." Mariah said.

"Oh right." She had completely forgotten about that. "Sorry."

She was so wrapped up in her dream world, it's like she had forgotten everything about home. Even the little things. Like how her mom's perfume smelt or how her kitchen always smelled of freshly baked goods or how she and her _best_ friend walked to school together everyday.

How could she forget those things?

A light breeze picked up and passed the two girls. As it passed, Victoria could of swore she heard something being whispered in the wind. It was her name.

"..._Victoria..._"

The voice was familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on who the voice belonged to. She stopped and looked around, wondering who could of said it. However, when she did look, no one was there. Victoria and Mariah were the only two people on the street.

"Did you hear that?" Victoria asked her friend.

"Hear what?" Mariah asked.

The wind picked up for a second time and she heard the voice again. This time it was slightly louder.

"..._Victoria..._"

"That!" Victoria said.

"I didn't hear anything." Mariah gave her a confused look.

Anybody with hears could of heard that one. But who did the voice belong to? It sounded familiar but it came and went so quickly she hadn't got the chance to really analyze it. Shrugging it off, Victoria and her friend continued their way to school.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

There was a knock on Kol's front door. It was Elijah, he was sure of it. He had gave his brother a call when he couldn't wake Victoria.

"Finally!" Kol barked at him.

"I came as quickly as I could." Elijah told him.

"Just get in." Kol snapped.

Once Elijah was through the threshold, Kol shut the door and walked quickly to Victoria's room. Elijah followed. When they got to her room Elijah made his way over to her bed, giving her a quick analyzes of what the problem could be.

Elijah popped her eye open and shined his tiny flashlight in her eye like he was some kind of doctor. He did it to both of her eyes, then put his flashlight away.

"And you said you can't wake her?" Elijah asked, without taking his eyes off Victoria.

"Yes." Kol growled, he was growing impatient.

Elijah didn't say anything for a long while. He was quite certain of what the problem was, he just didn't know why it had happened. Stress? Shock? Anxiety? Realizing that she may be stuck here forever and never see her family again could do it.

Though it seemed a bit unreasonable. However, she was very upset, according to her journal, that she hadn't returned home yet.

"Well." Kol crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's in a coma." Elijah said bluntly, turning to his brother.

"What?" Kol didn't understand. "How?"

"I don't know." Elijah answered truthfully. "Possibly due to the fact that she realized she may never return home."

"That's absurd!" Kol stated. "How could that put someone in a coma?"

"The shock, stress, tragedy." Elijah told his brother. "All of it may of been too much for her to handle."

"Well..." Kol paused. "When will she wake up?"

"Maybe a few hours," Elijah paused. "Maybe never."

"Never!" Kol went into a fit of rage.

"Coma's can last from a few hours to a lifetime." Elijah explained calmly.

"She will wake up!" Kol told his brother determinedly. "Even if I have to make her."

"No, Kol." Elijah said. "She has to wake up on her own."

"Says you." Kol murmured.

"Give it time." Elijah put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She'll wake up."

Kol shrugged off his brother's hand and sat next to Victoria. Elijah stared at his brother for a moment. Completely baffled by what he was witnessing. It wasn't like Kol to show sympathy for humans, yet for this girl, he was. Elijah realized then that Kol loved her.

With that thought in mind, he left.


	13. Sleeping Beauty

**Once I finish this story, I'm going to be taking a hiatus from Kol/OC stories.**

**I really want to work on my new Supernatural FF and I'm determined to get it up.**

**If you noticed, everything that happens outside the dream, I add it in the dream. Anyone notice that?**

**Anyway, Enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Victoria was at school now, she was in Geometry class. Oh how she despised this class. However, she wasn't paying any attention to the teacher. Though she should be. Her grades weren't the best, especially when it came to math. But she was far too busy staring out the window - daydreaming about Kol - to care.

That's when something weird happened.

A bright white light flashed in front of her, filling up the whole room. It blinded her for a moment, then her vision returned to her. She looked around the classroom, wondering if anyone else had seen it. Apparently not, no one seemed phase by the light at all.

"Victoria." Mrs. Hodge, her Geometry teacher, called her out when she realized she wasn't listening.

"Uh...Yes?" She asked.

"Pay attention and stop daydreaming." Her teacher warned her.

"Didn't you see it?" She asked, looking around, hoping someone had.

"See what, Victoria?" Her teacher sighed.

"The light. The bright white light. It was blinding." Victoria told the class.

"Oh no! Don't go into the light Victoria!" One of the students teased her.

The whole class erupted into a fit of giggles, only her friend, Mariah, seemed to be feeling her pain. Her embarrassment. Had see imagined it?

"Enough!" Mrs. Hodge barked. "Settle down!"

Everyone went silent.

"Perhaps you should go to the nurse." Mrs. Hodge suggest to Victoria.

She only nodded, picking up her stuff, and leaving the classroom. This whole day was strange and was only getting worse.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

It had been a whole two days since Victoria went into the coma and she still hasn't woken up. Kol hadn't left her side. Though he really needed something to eat and a shower and a good night sleep would do him well. But he just couldn't. Not while Victoria needed him.

He wondered if she would ever wake up.

He pushed the thoughts away. He couldn't think so negatively. She was going to wake up. It was just a matter of time.

Kol knew he should of taken her to a hospital or something, to keep her healthy, but what could they do that he couldn't? He was feeding her his blood to heal anything that might be wrong, so there was really no need for a doctor. Too many questions would be raised anyway.

No. He would keep her right here. So she could wake up in the comfort of her own bed and not a hospital beds with iv's sticking out of her arm and wherever else they would put those damn needles.

But what if she didn't wake up? What if almost a whole lifetime passed and she still hadn't woken? Would he kill her off to end her suffering? Or would he selfishly keep her alive? He couldn't be sure at the moment. He'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

He prayed it'd wouldn't come to that.

She looked so peaceful while she slept. He lightly stroked her cheek. Nothing. No reaction from her. He had to do something! It was driving him crazy! Maybe...No...that was a stupid idea...isn't it?

He thought about it for a moment. He remember a story he had read. About sleeping beauty and her prince coming to save her. He kissed her and she woke up. (I know the movie and book or different but if I said the movie, he'd be considered gay XD)

But was it possible? He didn't care. He had been wanting to kiss her ever since the night they fought and kissed her up against the wall. All the passion and anger she put into it...it was very sexy. But this kiss would be different. It would be gentle and genuine.

Slowly, he leaned down and just hovered over her lips. Letting his breath fans her lips. Then he placed them fully down. He left his lips on hers for a moment before he pulled away slowly, praying silently that it worked. Not that he was expecting it to.

Kol watched Victoria, waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him, smiling. But she never did. The kiss had done nothing but made him want her more.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

Victoria was in the nurses office - lying with her eyes closed on one of the beds - when suddenly she felt a warm tingling sensation on her lips. She gasped in shock. It felt nice. The sensation left all too quickly. Sitting up, she put her hand to her lips and touched them lightly.

_That was weird. _

Deciding that she had had enough time lying down, she left the nurses office quickly and headed off to her next class.

...

School had finally ended and Victoria was on her way home. Mariah had told her that she needed to stay after school, so Victoria walked home alone. Not that she minded, she needed time to think about her very strange day. How strange it was.

First, when she heard her name whispered in the wind. _TWICE_! Then that strange blinding light and finally the strange tingling sensation on her lips. Was she going crazy? What was happening?

Victoria was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed when she took a wrong turn and ended up in the woods. This was definitely not good. She was too far in the woods to know which way was the way out. She was stuck.

Instead of turning around, she ventured forward in hopes of getting out. The woods seemed to be never ending when she finally came up to an opening.

There was a coffin in the middle, perched on a rock. She wondered what a coffin was doing in the middle of the woods. Whatever the reason, she had the sudden urge to see what was inside. So slowly, she approached the coffin, gripped the lid, and in one fluid motion, opened it.

Victoria gasped and took a few steps back. He was laying there, skin gray, eyes closed, and veins popping up everywhere. But there was something missing. The dagger. It wasn't in his chest. Gathering her courage, she walked up to the coffin and looked inside at the sleeping Kol.

_Maybe it's a hallucination. Yea, that's it, a hallucination. So, I'll just-_

Suddenly Kol's eyes popped open and he grabbed Victoria's hand.

She screamed and tried to step back, but he kept her in place. His skin was turning back to it's pale color and the veins were slowly disappearing.

"Victoria." He whispered.

It was the same voice she had heard when in the wind. It was his voice. She remembered now.

Kol let go of her arm and lightly caressed her cheek.

"Come back to me." He begged, his voice wavered like he was about to cry. "Please."

Victoria felt something wet drop down on her cheek. Then another. She reached up to touch it and realized it was rain. It was raining.

"Wake up." Kol begged. "Please, wake up."

Victoria slowly opened her eyes. She was no longer in the forest and it was no longer daylight. It was nighttime and she was in the room Kol had given her in his Tennessee home. Kol was hunched over her and he was crying.

Crying for her.

His head was hung and he hadn't noticed her yet. She smiled and touched his face. He lifted his head and his brown eyes met her green ones. There were a few stray tears going down his cheeks and she wiped them away.

"Victoria." He breathed and hugged her.

She hugged him back, happy to be with him again.

"You look awful." She laughed. "How long was I out for?"

"Two days." He told her.

"Oh. That's not too bad." She thought it was longer. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Kol looked at her in confusion then confusion turned to anger and anger turned to something she had never seen before. Happiness. Before she could even register what was happening, he was kissing her. She kissed him back with all the passion she could muster up.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again." He warned her.

"Believe me." She said. "I don't plan too."

They smiled at each other and kissed again.


	14. A Thousand Years

The next morning Victoria was on the couch watching TV. Kol had told her to pack up the things he bought her because they were leaving again. She had no idea where or why they had to leave, but he said that he hated staying in one place for too long. She didn't mind, as long as she was with Kol.

There was a knock on the door and she went over to open it.

No surprise who was behind it.

"Elijah." Victoria smiled at him.

"Victoria. I heard you were awake." Elijah said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you." She said. "Are you looking for Kol?"

"Not this time." He said. "I came to check on you."

"Oh, well. I'm fine. Would you like to come in, I'm sure Kol won't mind..." She knew he would.

"He would and we both know that." Elijah chuckled.

She laughed. "Yea, but still..."

"No. I was just here to make sure you were alright." Elijah told her. "Kol tells me you two are moving again."

"Yea..." Victoria said.

"You don't sound too pleased." He noticed.

"No, it's just. I wish we could just stay in one place, but he likes to move. It's fine." She assured him.

"I'm sure you two will be happy wherever you go." Elijah said.

Victoria smiled. "Thank you. I thinks so too."

"Well, I better be going." Elijah took a step back. "It was nice seeing you again."

"You too, bye." She said and closed the door once he sped off.

She got two steps away from the door before there was another knock. She opened it to find not Elijah, but Elena standing there.

"Hi." She said weakly.

"Something you need?" Victoria tried to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Can we talk?" She asked. "Inside?"

"...Sure." Victoria let her in.

"Thank you." She walked in and followed Victoria over to the couch.

"So, what is it?" Victoria asked, getting right to the point.

"You were right. About everything. About me and Jeremy. Everything." She said.

"Well yea." Victoria scoffed.

"Despite your warning, we went searching for the cure." Elena admitted.

"Figures..." Victoria muttered.

"I know. If it wasn't for your warning. I would of never been there in time to save Jeremy from Katherine." Elena said.

"So what happened?" Victoria asked her.

"I killed her. She's dead. Jeremy's fine and the cure is still with Silas." Elena told her. "We didn't wake him."

"Good." Victoria nodded.

There was a slight pause between the two, but Elena wasn't finished yet.

"You were right about me. I'm selfish. I was only in this for me. I put my brother in danger, I broke Stefan's heart, then Damon's." Elena said.

"Wait? What?" Victoria asked.

"When I killed Katherine, everything came into perspective. It's what broke my sire bond to Damon." Elena explained.

Victoria gaped at her. "You mean..."

"I was never in love with Damon. It's always been Stefan. I wish I could of seen that earlier. Before I lost him." Elean replied sadly.

"Me too." Victoria admitted, she always was a "Stelena" fan.

"I never deserved Stefan in the first place." Elena hung her head in shame.

Instead of lashing out on Elena or telling her off. Victoria did something neither of them expected. She comforted Elena.

"It may take time." Victoria began. "But I'm sure, you two will find your way back to each other, someday."

Elena looked up at her, eyes watery and full of hope and appreciation.

"Thank you." Elena said. "You're a good person."

"You are too." Victoria said. "You just gotta stop putting yourself before others. Think of the consequences before hand. Don't just do it and hope for the best."

"I will." Elena promised.

At that moment, Kol decided to walk in. He glared at Elena the second he stepped foot into the living room. He was so full of rage he was close to just running up to her and ripping her head right off. But he kept calm, they only seemed to be talking anyway.

"What is she doing here?" Kol asked.

"It's fine." Victoria said, Elena and her got up. "She was just leaving."

"Yes, thank you." Elena nodded to both of them and left.

"You know," Victoria said. "When she acting like the real Elena, she's not so bad."

"Are you going to explain to me why she was here?" Kol asked, trying to hide his anger.

"Relax. She was only here to apologize. She finally gets it now." Victoria said. "Let's hope it sticks."

"Knowing her, it probably won't." Kol said knowingly.

"I think it might." Victoria said hopefully.

"Well, ready to go?" Kol asked.

Victoria gestured to her bags by the door. There were only four suitcases there, but he promised her she would get more clothes later. Not that she needed more clothes, but Kol insisted the best for her. And she was absolutely fine with that.

"Great. Let's get out of here then." Kol said, picking up all the bags and bringing them to his car.

Victoria hung back for a minute, just looking around. So, this was her new life. Moving form place to place with a Vampire 50 times her age. More possibly. That didn't matter though, she was just glad to be with him.

"Come on, darling." Kol peeked her on the cheek.

"Coming." She took his hand and walked out with him.

They got in the car and drove off to their next unknown destination. Victoria had a feelings she was going to like her life here.

Don't kill me, but...

* * *

**Don't kill me, but... *hides behind Kol***

**This is the last chapter. **

**I know, I know. More, more, more. But no story can go on forever. **

**Besides, I was losing my zest for this one. And have no idea how to continue it. **

**Anyway, hopefully you'll read my other stories. And my new Supernatural one. :)**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. xoxo ;)**


End file.
